LOTM: Grimm Sorrow S7 P2/Transcript
(The heroes are seen preparing to fight the Nevermores and Beringels) Blake H: *Growls* Alex: Come on guys, we can beat this! Erin: Let's kick some ass! (The heroes all charge) Pug: Uh y-yeah! Let's- (Pug near gets hit by giant feathers) Pug: AHH!! … I'm just gonna go over here and hide. *Runs off* (Several of the heroes are seen fighting the Beringels) Jack: *Gets hit* GNN!!! Ian: Go back to the damn zoo! Beringel: *roars* (They charge but Scott appears) Scott: JIRO GO!! Jirosoyu: RIGHT!!! (Jirosoyu goes and punches at the Beringels, releasing tiny explosions on each punch) Jirosoyu: Hurts huh!? Giorno: Nice one Scott. Scott: Thanks. Giorno: Now let me show you what I can do. (Giorno runs toward the Beringel) Giorno: GOLD EXPERIENCE!!!! (Gold Experience and begins to deliver a punching barrage into its face) Gold Experience: MUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDA!!!! (The Beringel then falls down and turns to smoke) Giorno: Got it. Scott: Awesome! Giorno: *Nods and smirks* (Erin is seen with ROse and Grey) Erin: All right Grey! Watch the master at work! Grey: I'm ready! Erin: *Nods* (Erin and Rose then lay their eyes on one of the flying Nevermores) Erin: Let's do some target practice! Rose: Right behind you Erin! (Erin and Rose charge up ice blasts and blast the Nevermore) Nevermore: *Screech* Grey: AWESOME!! (The Nevermore then reels back to counter attack) Erin: Rosie! Show Grey how to make a shield! Rose: Right! (Rose prepares her shield) Rose: This one's easy Grey! Just charge the ice and.... (The Nevermore fires feathers at the group. Rose blocks the feathers with an ice dome which covers the three) Rose: Ta da! Grey; Oh man that's awesome mom! Erin: You make sure you take notes on this Grey! Grey: I am! What's next? Erin: Well.... (Rose takes the dome down as they look up at the Nevermore) Erin: That's the fun part! Rose: We fight the way the situation demands! Erin: And the situation demands... (Sees Beringels charging) Erin: A bit of ape vs golem action! (Erin and Rose both use their powers to summon Ice Golems) Erin: Now defend us! Grey: Wow! (The golems start attacking the Beringels) Grey: That's awesome guys! Erin: Thanks! Rose: You'll be able to do it too one day! Grey: Cool! But uhhh, what do we do about the Nevermore? Erin: Oh that's easy. I'll- (Suddenly one lands behind them) Nevermore: *Screech* (The Nevermore prepares to attack the three, only for Alex Jessica and Jordan to blast it in the face) Erin: Whoa! Alex: Don't worry sis! Jordan: We got you! Jessica: Yep! Rose: WOO!!! Erin: Thanks guys! Alex: Now finish it off! Erin: You got it! Grey? Care to do the honors? Grey: You think I can? Rose: Go for it son. Grey: Right... Here I go! (Grey charges up an ice blast) Grey: EAT THIS!!!! Nevermore: *Screech* (Grey blasts the Nevermore with an ice beam, freezing it solid) Grey: … Whoa.... I DID IT!! I DID IT!! Rose: ALL RIGHT GREY!! Erin: THAT IS THE POWER OF THE ICE USERS!! Rose: WOO HOO!!! Grey: I'M A REAL ICE USER NOW!!! AMAZING!!! Rose: I'm so proud of you Grey! Erin: Me to! Grey: Thanks you mom and grandma! I may have a ways to go but I- Jack: HEY!! CAN YOU GUYS CONGRATULATE EACH OTHER LATER AND FIGHT!?! Grey: AH!! Erin: Right! We'll talk later! Rose: Let's fight! (The 3 run off to fight. Blake is seen facing off against the other Nevermore) Nevermore: *Screech* Blake H:... So Strong sends you to kill me? TOO bad in the end you'll serve me. Nevermore: *Screech* Blake H: *Smirk* (The Nevermore goes to bite down toward Blake who jumps back before he goes and grabs on and climbs onto it) Blake H: Alright! (The Nevermore tries to shake Blake off him but he holds on) Blake H: ENOUGH!! (Blake thrusts his hand on the Nevermore and it glows) Nevermore: *Screeches* Blake H: Annnnnd! (The Nevermore turns white with blue eyes as it becomes purified) Blake H: Gotcha! (Blake jumps off the Nevermore) Blake H: Now THIS is air support! (The Nevermore screeches as the Beringels retreat. The heroes then run over) Alex: Whoa Blake! Blake B: Did you tame a Nevermore?? Blake H: You bet I did! Let's see Grimoire attack my nest with THIS beasty! (Blake jumps off the Nevermore and rejoins the others) Zulu: Strong got away. Blake H: Yeah... And no sign of "Erin". (Suddenly Pug runs up) Pug: STRONG!! YOU GET BACK HERE YOU ROTTEN PIECE OF SHRAK!! Erin: Pug, he's gone. He's far away by now. Jack: But we'll see him again. Pug: We better. Cause I'm not done with him! Blake H: Listen Pug, we'll find "Erin". And we'll take care of Strong. I promise. Pug:... Yeah well, I'm not just gonna sit on my arse and wait around! I will search EVERY inch of this land until I find him! And when I do... You guys will be the first to know. Blake H: Fair enough. (Pug runs off to begin his search) Alex: Should we keep moving then? Blake H: Yeah. Let's do our own searching. Raynell: Good idea. Miles: Hmm, maybe we can use this Nevermore to find something out. Blake H: You think? Miles: Maybe if you tell it to go back to where it was sent from. Blake H: Hmm.. Not sure if that'll tell us where "Erin" is, but maybe it'll give us a clue where Strong is hiding out. Miles: And if we find Strong, we can get closer to finding "Erin"! Blake H: Right then. All right big birdy! Head out to where that Grimm brought you from! We'll follow you! (The Nevermore screeches then takes flight) Blake H: Heh, awesome. Alex: Well come on, let's follow it! (The Defenders run off, to chase the Nevermore and hoping to find Strong...) TO BE CONTINUED... Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Season 7 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts